rain
by Sindy Feesh
Summary: Compleat! This is a combination of ideas from old fanfictions. It's turning in to one on my favorights. I'm a perv. rain, tree, inner conflict, sex. Happy Birthday Gillian! Please Reveiw
1. Tree

Rain by Sindy Feesh  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in silence, the only figure save an old gnarled tree in the silvery clearing, gazing up at the cold face of the moon with equally cold, amber eyes. He took in every detail, the great seas on her surface, and the court of stars wheeling all around her. The entire forest was silent, as was he. The faint breeze brought promises of rain in it cool arms; it's smell clean and damp. It stirred his pale hair, causing the metallic moonlight to refract off it, his pale figure radiating in the ethereal light. The breeze strengthened, causing a hushed rustling in the trees. Dark clouds where now appearing on the horizon and Sesshoumaru knew that soon they would blot out the moon and shed their tears on the sleeping forest.  
  
And they did, the gentle, damp breeze turning in to a strong, wet wind that carried the heavy clouds from the horizon to the forest at an alarming rate. Sesshoumaru stood staring up at the writhing clouds, the first cold drops exploding on his face, as he remained motionless.  
  
Within minutes the scattered drops gave way to a downpour that set up a hissing from the trees. It pounded the ground and Sesshoumaru's lithe figure with all heavens furry. He was drenched in seconds, hurrying for the shelter of the ancient tree at the center of the clearing. The heavy rain cut through it leaves fiercely, forcing him to seek out the lee-side of the tree for increased protection. While making his way to the other side of the huge twisted tree, he noticed a rather large cavity in its side. It was nearly high enough for him to walk through unhindered, having only to bow his head slightly to enter.  
  
It wasn't a terribly large hallowing, but large enough for him to sit even move about in comfortably. It was very dark and dank smelling, the wood damp and slowing rotting, but still not entirely uncomfortable. As he adjusted to his surroundings he became increasingly aware of the presence of another. First he noticed the smell, a mish-mash of human and youkai, then, as his vision adjusted to the light, he picked out a writhing mass of dark hair. Then a smirking face, a deep purple robe, smug, red eyes...  
  
"Naraku?!" He stammered, stunned.  
  
"Ah, so you've finally spotted me, my lord Sesshoumaru..." He said in a snide, sarcastic tone, "Look at you, a bedraggled flower, lost in the rain..."  
  
Sesshoumaru's usual cold mask was tinged with anger as Naraku moved closer to him, but he remained silent.  
  
"Marvelous..." He whispered.  
  
The dark-haired demon was very close now. Sesshoumaru could feel his warm breath on his face, could see that his clothes were slightly damp from the storm, smell the rain on him.... But his face remained calm and indifferent.  
  
"What might you be referring to, Naraku?" Moving backward slightly and hitting the soft wall of swollen, rotting wood.  
  
"Why... you of course, Lovely..." He cooed, leaning in so close their noses brushed, "In fact I have never seen anything quite so marvelous..."  
  
Naraku's lips brushed against his as he spoke, feeling insatiably hot to Sesshoumaru. He started to protest, attempting to push the dark-haired hanyou away from him. Naraku would not be refused, however, firmly holding the youkai's jaw in one hand and one of his shoulders with the other, pinning him to the wall of the cavern. Sesshoumaru arms where held strait at his side, his sharp nails digging in to the crumbling wood, being to shocked to do anything else. Naraku's sent was over powering him now, he squeezed his eye's shut, hoping it was all only a dream from witch he could easily wake up. Of course it wasn't, the pain from the pressure of Naraku's thumb and fingers made that all to clear.  
  
He choked when Naraku's tongue entered his mouth, trying desperately to pull away, only to be stopped by both Naraku's firm grip and the walls of the tree. He could feel the hand that wasn't on his face moving away from his shoulder and before he could think he felt his armor falling away, clattering to the ground at his feet. His eyelids squeezed together tighter, tears pushing there way through the lids. He felt sick, suddenly suffocated by the air around him. But as Naraku's hand eased way his robes, the sickness left as suddenly as it came, leaving him with a tight feeling in his chest, all most the same sensation as being excited or nervous. He relaxed and became tense at the same time, starting to kiss Naraku back.  
  
Bits of the flaky wood fell from his arms as they relaxed, seeming to move by themselves as they rose from his sides to pull Naraku closer. The firm grip on his face loosened and then fell away, leaving reddish-purple marks and even small cuts where his fingers had been. He broke away from Sesshoumaru now, laughing through half lidded eyes at the confused and surprised look on the damp, disoriented youkai in front of him.  
  
He was now holding Sesshoumaru to the wall with not firm hands but with the shear closeness of his body. His hands, witch had been so rough just minutes before where now amazingly gentle, sending chills up Sesshoumaru's spine as they ghosted the skin on his back, sides, chest, and stomach.  
  
Then all at once, exactly what was happing to Sesshoumaru hit him full force. The shock was gone now and only angry disgust remained. He lashed out his claws hissing as they met with Naraku's pale face, the force of the blow knocking him backwards.  
  
Naraku said nothing, looking to the side that the strike had aimed him in to. He glared at the wall, the poisoned wound on his face hissing, three crimson lines, stark against his milky skin. There was a certain anger in this eyes that Sesshoumaru had not seen in any human, youkai, or hanyou before.  
  
He looked at the furious Naraku only a moment longer, thinking of some thing to say. He then forfeited that idea and ran, giving no regard to his armor that lay on the ground at his feet.  
  
He ran, his eyes forced shut by the driving rain. His limbs numbed quickly, the cold wind pressing the wet fabric of his robes to his clammy flesh. He ran, and ran, not caring where too. He ran with out any idea of direction or destination. He ran harder then he ever had before, a million thoughts streaking through his head. He felt new moisture rolling down his face, much to hot to be rain.  
  
He cursed Naraku, he cursed the rain, he cursed his family, he cursed the earth... he cursed him self. He felt his heart break in the sudden sea of failure he had just thrown it in to. His knees gave and he fell to the ground. He didn't understand completely what had just happened to him. He knew some thing had been wrong. He knew he had just him completely failed his family. He wrapped self in his arms trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Shit!" He felt hot tears falling freely now.  
  
Naraku was hanyou and a man at that. It was impossible for Sesshoumaru to feel anything for him. But why had he reacted the way he had? His body had wanted Naraku's affections. He might as well want a human!  
  
"Shit shit shit!" He clenched his teeth trying desperately to compose him self.  
  
He tried to focus on the rain pounding on his back, the lashing of the wind. The storm was passing, the intensity of the elements slacking.  
  
He could still taste Naraku. 


	2. On the banks

Chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru was awoken the next morning by a surprisingly bright sun and the colossal sound of birds. The ground was thoroughly soaked as were the tree roots in witch he had fallen asleep, still kneeling, the night before. He blinked back the moisture bright light had stirred in his amber eyes, standing up slowly.  
  
He clothes were still damp from the storm and his hair was tangled with leaves and bits of twigs, His muscles and head throbbed from the emotional break of the night before. He looked more like a drowned cat than the noble youkai lord he was.  
  
He walked slowly through the sun lit forest that had been so quiet before the rain. It was now full of the chatter of rodents and insects and birds. He came to a hot spring and removed his clammy kimono, slipping in to the steaming water. He sighed his sore and tried muscles relaxing in the insatiably warm water. He sank low in the water, running his finger through his long hair to untangle it as the hot water coaxed the mud and chills from his limbs.  
  
Leaning against a rock and looking up at the clear autumn sky through the steam he let out a long sigh. The air was cooler than then past months, a ruddy blush hinting through the green of the leaves as they where bushed by the coming of winter. It was his favorite season...  
  
His mind then began to wander to the events of the night be for. He recalled the smells of the tree... the rain...  
  
Naraku.  
  
He absent-mindedly touched his lips, recalling Naraku's kiss, the feel, the taste... he wondered what would have happened had he submitted to Naraku. He blushed, feeling a stirring in his groin. He stood quickly, more blood rushing to his head as he rushed to the bank of the spring. As he bent down to retrieve his clothing, now quite dry, he heard a familiar voice and froze.  
  
"You forgot this." Naraku said softly, letting Sesshoumaru's armor clatter to the ground, "I thought you might want it."  
  
"Naraku!?" He gasped, stumbling back a few paces, suddenly keenly aware of his nakedness.  
  
"I have no intention of letting you go this time, Sesshoumaru..."  
  
Naraku advanced him quickly, Sesshoumaru in conflict with his body and mind. His body longed for Naraku, his mind revolted at the thought. He tried to keep his face calm but the excitement in his chest prompted a pink bloom in his cheeks. The raven-haired hanyou pushed him gently to the soft ground; ghosting kisses down the other's neck and collarbone.  
  
He smiled as a breathy gasp escaped the youkai's lips, his neck arching in to Naraku's kisses. He looked down on the demon prince's pristine form with his glowing crimson eyes half lidded, his silky back waves cascading down on his pale locks that flared out beneath them both.  
  
Naraku covered his pale well-formed chest with kisses, smiling as he heard Sesshoumaru's soft moans escape his thought. He gently kissed the naked youkai's nipples; he felt his flesh shudder at the touch of his lips. He smiled wryly at the demon lord, pulling away from him. Grinning at the surprised look on the stripped face below him.  
  
"Please?" he said shyly.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked in a teasing tone, caressing the confused demon's chest.  
  
"Just... just – Ah!" Sesshoumaru cried out as Naraku licked his nipple.  
  
"Is that what you wanted?" Naraku laughed, "You need only ask, milord..."  
  
Naraku continued to play with Sesshoumaru's nipple for a short while coaxing cries and moans from his long closed throat. He moved his kisses lower, ghosting over the firm abdomen of the youkai.  
  
He drew out his caresses, teasing Sesshoumaru relentlessly, never really satisfying him. He laughed as the other writhed in ecstasy beneath him, practically begging for more but not knowing how to express his want. Naraku straddled him, still full clothed, his hand and lips still for a moment. He had a superior look in his eyes as her took in the already flushed and panting form beneath him, the change of the lord from cold and distanced to a bundle of frayed nerves amusing him hugely.  
  
"You bastard!" Sesshoumaru spat at him, causing a laugh to spill from Naraku in the air, "Your nothing but a fucking tease!"  
  
"Aw..." Naraku said in mock pain as tears of mirth spilled from his eyes, "Your cruel, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku down on him roughly buy the front on his robes, kissing him with an angry passion. He yanked the purple material down off of his back, his hands tracing the spider shaped burn on the hanyou's back.  
  
The Greatly pleased Naraku then began to further his advances on Sesshoumaru, send shots of electricity up the slightly smaller youkai's back as he caressed the erected groin gently. He then broke their kiss, slowly making his way down Sesshoumaru's abdomen with soft lips and a hot tongue, the virgin demon reacting wonderfully to every touch.  
  
Naraku took him skillfully, make sure not to hurt him, bringing him slowly to his peak and holding him there. Sesshoumaru sang for him, his cries of pleaser chattering from his chest like a symphony to the red-eyed half demon's ears. He increased the speed of his thrusts as the youkai rocked in him, both of them panting and moaning till Sesshoumaru gave a finally ecstatic cry and released him self, falling back on to the bank. Naraku almost simultaneously fallowed, his soft waves enveloping them both as he tumbled down beside him, his soft lips brushing Sesshoumaru's ear as he whispered,  
  
"I always loved the rain..."  
  
----  
  
Oi, rushed ending I know.., I've actually been writing this for a loooong time on an off and hell I just wanted it out of the way man 


End file.
